How to Change a Life in Thirty Days
by Ev3ningStar
Summary: There's only one month before Sakura's tenth grade year is finished. All is right in the world; before she realizes that she has to complete ten hours of community service for her school. None of the usual community service ideas are appealing. But, when she sees Naruto being bullied- by none other than her boyfriend, Sasuke, she decides to change Naruto's life... as the service.
1. An Unwanted Reminder

**(A/N: Hey everyone! It's time for a new story, so I hope you all like it! **

**Don't forget to review! :3**

**Until Next Time,**

**Ev3ningStar)**

An Unwanted Reminder:

_-Sakura's POV-_

That day in April, I got some news that I could have lived without. With only one moth of school left, I still hadn't completed my community service: the ten hours that my school required. Ten whole hours of helping 'improve' the city in one month. At that time, it was the single worst decision that I had ever made; to procrastinate.

I was sitting in my English class when the teacher, Mr. Hatake, walked to the front of the class, clearing his throat and looking up and down the rows of the tenth graders. Everyone glanced up to see what he wanted, apprehensive. Mr. Hatake used to only clear his throat when we were about to hear something that we absolutely didn't want to.

"Class, I've been told to remind your club's and the mandatory school community service hours are due in one month. I hope that you all have something in mind that you could help out in. If you want some ideas, you can see me at the end of class. I have some sign-up sheets at my desk, also. There aren't many spots left, so I hope some of you already have hours." At that, he looked at the most irresponsible people in class. His eyes didn't even pass over my seat; back in tenth grade, I was the most popular girl in school. I was invincible. Anything I did was tolerated and the teachers never cared if a report was a month late, or if I never did my homework. Now that I look back at it, I'm disgusted with myself.

My best friend Hinata then looked over at me and taped my shoulder. "Hey, Sakura," She had whispered. "Good thing I already did my hours, huh? Have you?"

"Um… yeah, of course I have." A sheepish smile spread across my face.

I waited until everyone had left the classroom and long after the bell rang to talk to Mr. Hatake. I made my way over to his desk. "Yes, Sakura?" He asked.

"You said that you could give us some ideas after class?" I said slowly, nervously.

"I did. Hold on a second," Mr. Hatake threw open a drawer and rummaged through it for a few seconds. "Okay, let's see here. There are available hours at the nursing home, fire department, the construction site down the street, and at the local park. Any sound good?"

Actually, no, they didn't. My thought process back then was focused on making sure my popularity stayed level. The nursing home would mean that I would have to bathe old people. At the fire department, I would be sweaty and smell like smoke. The construction site, really? There was no way I was going there. And at the park, I would have to pick up trash. What would people think of me if I spent ten hours at those places? I would have been a loser, definitely.

"Actually, Mr. Hatake, I'll just find something on my own." I told him.

"Alright, Sakura. I hope you find something soon."

* * *

English passed into earth science, which passed into lunch. I sat with the most desirable people: the ones that everyone wanted to be. Back then, all the guys wanted me for themselves. They would come early to lunch just to get the seat across from me and Hinata, who was the second most popular girl in school. We dated all of the popular guys in school; I- of course- got the first pick and Hinata always got my leftovers. She was always content with it too. The guys didn't think anything of it, they just wanted someone to make-out and be seen with at parties. Hinata and I knew that if we dated them, it would boost our popularity. We were so self-centered.

That April, I was currently on my sixth boyfriend that year; Sasuke. All of his friends were taken, so Hinata was the third wheel. She never complained, but said that the view was just as good.

Sasuke, though, spent his time the way every popular boy with a girlfriend did; clinging to her hip, holding her hand, and making sure that everyone knew that that girl was _his _girl. He made sure that I was in his shadow, so that I didn't as much as glance at the opposite gender. But, why would I care? That didn't stop the non-popular teens from worshiping me like royalty. The boys still drooled at the sight of me, while the girls wanted to gossip with me 24/7. Guys still asked me on dates, even when they knew Sasuke was breathing down my neck. And, like any other popular girl would do, I flirted back. Sasuke didn't notice; he was off flirting himself. I didn't worry though; I only dated him for the popularity that would be added to what I already had.

That day, I got my low-calorie lunch- which consisted of a small salad and a bottle of water- that all the popular ones ate and was walking to my 'exclusive' table when I felt a body slam into mine and wetness spread into the corners of my shirt. Which happened to be white.

I remember how a small squeal erupted from my glossed lips as I looked down at my shirt. Dark soda made my clean, fresh shirt look like it was covered in mud. I dropped my tray on the nearest table and was grapping napkins when I heard a body- the same one that dumped into me- collide with the floor. My head had snapped up from my shirt to the scene.

People were crowded in a small circle, looking on to the apparent fight that was taking place. I stopped worrying about my shirt and started making my way through the crowd and into the drama. Sasuke stood over a smaller body, his fists curled and posed to fight. The smaller guy was flat on his face, taking insults from Sasuke left and right. He must have been pushed down when Sasuke heard my squeal.

"Get up! Fight!" Sasuke was clearly blazing mad, ready to beat the smaller boy senseless.

"Sasuke!" I yelled at him. "Stop it! I'm fine." Sasuke turned around and grabbed my arm, pulling me into an embrace with one hand over the front of my shoulders, making sure not to touch the soda stain.

"Get up!" Sasuke repeated.

The small boy peeled himself from the ground, and with downcast eyes, surveyed the crowd around us. His blonde hair fell into his eyes and around his neck, but I could tell who it was. Naruto: the target of everyone's anger. He was- and had been- picked on since I could remember. The school knew he was vulnerable, and made sure to look down on him and see that he was miserable. No one ever stood up for him, which caused him to not have any friends. But, the thing is, I don't know why people pick him to channel their anger towards. To me, he was just another unpopular boy.

Naruto's shoulders slouched down towards the floor, making him look like a kicked puppy. I could tell that he was a lot shorter than Sasuke, only coming up to his nose, while my head touched Sasuke's shoulder. His shirt was too big and his pants were slightly too long. I wasn't going to let Sasuke pick on someone weaker than him.

"Leave him," I told Sasuke and placed a hand on his arm.

"Apologize." Sasuke growled at Naruto, ignored me.

Naruto turned his head up from the floor and brought his eyes up to connect with mine. His eyes were- and are- a beautiful shade of blue that match the color of the sky in the morning.

"I'm sorry." He had said, simply.

"Leave." Sasuke commanded before I could respond to Naruto's apology.

Naruto turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. Hinata walked up behind me and pulled me from Sasuke. She led me out of the cafeteria and down the hallway leading to her locker.

"Good thing that I have extra clothes in my locker, huh? Here, a red top will look good with that pink hair," She picks up one of my short pink curls and handed me a red lace shirt.

"Thanks, Hinata. I can always count on you and your crazy clothes habits." I said, laughing.

Once we were in the bathroom and I was in a stall changing, Hinata started talking about what happened, like I wasn't even there. "And then what's-his-face was all like 'I'm sorry'! Like he even meant it?"

"His name is Naruto and I'm sure he meant it. That was an accident, anyway." I tell her through the stall.

"When did you start caring about unpopulars?" She asked with a scowl on her face.

I ignored her and went over to the mirror to surveyed the shirt. It looked good, and I was sure that Sasuke would like it.

Back in the cafeteria, Sasuke bought me my second lunch and sat close to me while I ate. People that I didn't know and the other populars gathered around me; asked if I was okay and told me things that I secretly hated to listen to. But, on the outside, I agreed with them. _What a jerk. He should watch where he's going. _What I heard most frequently was: _he should pay for the dry cleaning!_

That one was the worst.

* * *

That night, at home, my mother asked about my day, but I didn't tell her about why I was wearing a different shirt. She usually leaves me alone to let me do what I want. My mother never talks to me, except for when I get home from school. I get everything I want from her, though, and from my father. All I have to do is ask him for something and I see it on my bed the next day. They probably feel guilty for never being around, so they give me material items to make up for it. Mom is a clothing designer, and is always going on trips to Europe while Dad is stuck going around the world for his furniture company, only coming home once a month.

I like the space, though. It makes me feel more independent and, on the bright side, I can have friends over whenever I want. Before that April, I threw the best party of the year while my parents were away.

Now, I'm content without the crazy parties.

Mom was home that night, but not Dad, so she asked me to watch a movie with her. I refused, said I had a lot of homework to do for the next day. Really though, I went up to my room, shut myself in, took my makeup off, didn't take out my homework, and turned on the TV. Some show that I cared nothing about was on, but I started to watch it anyway. The show was stupid, really, a reality show about nothing interesting. Then, I thought the show was very interesting.

I usually ignore commercials, but this caught my eye. The speaker talked about bullying and how you should help someone who is being bullied. Immediately, I thought of what happened earlier that day. I should have done something, but I didn't. It made me feel something that I hadn't felt before; guilt. The emotion was new for someone as self-centered as I was.

As I sat there, an idea came to me. _I could help Naruto. Help him make friends, stand up for himself, even change his appearance. And, helping Naruto would also be community service. Naruto lives in the city- the community- and I could totally change his life for the better! _I had a million thoughts on everything that I could do for Naruto. I was seriously excited about it.

The only thing wrong with the plan was that my popularity would be questioned. People would say, "Why is she hanging out with some loser?" But, I really needed to get the guilt off of my chest and complete my community service hours. _I could always just have a party and everyone would forget, _I thought.

I fell asleep that night, anxious about the next day, when I was going to ask Naruto to accept my offer of changing his life.

* * *

_-Naruto's POV-_

The night that I spilled my soda down Sakura's shirt, I knew that the next day would be awful. I ruined the most popular girl in school's shirt, and though it was an accident, only I would acknowledge that I hadn't meant to. I guess I shouldn't let myself be pushed around, but what could I do when I'm smaller than all of my classmates? Nothing.

My shoulder hurt from when Sasuke pushed me down, and my head hurt from the impact of the fall. But the next day would be worse, it always was. When someone pushed me around, then other people would think, _if he can do it, so can I_. I would get a few days of breaks, sure, a week at most, but they would always come back for more.

I lay in my bed that night, ignoring my foster mother's frantic knocking on the door. She didn't know about the bullying or the bruises that I tried hard to cover up, but she wanted to know what was wrong with me. Usually, I wouldn't go straight to my room or skip dinner, but that night I was just tired of being pushed around. Not by my foster parents, but the entire high school.

"I'm just not hungry, Tsunade." I had yelled to her from the depths of my small room. Tsunade was always breathing down my neck, worrying about random little things. I think she was depressed then; my foster father had died a year ago. Even now, I still catch Tsunade crying over him.

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner?" She called to me.

"I'm sure." I told her, even though I hadn't eaten anything that day. I just didn't want to face her.

"Alright but if you get hungry, there's stuff in the fridge."

* * *

_-Sakura's POV-_

"Today, class, I'm assigning you a partner project. You and your partner must create a model of the regions of the United States. It will be due next Tuesday, so you have a week to complete it. You will not have time to work on it in class. Pick your partners, get seated beside of each other, and I will hand out the grading rubric." Mrs. Yuhi, my earth science teacher told us after the bell rang.

That was when I knew what I had to do.

My body acted before my brain did. I felt myself walking over to Naruto's seat- in the very back corner- and away from my group of popular tenth graders. As I neared his desk, he shrunk down and tensed his shoulders. I slid into the desk beside of his and leaned over to him.

"Hey, Naruto, can I be your partner?" I said with a small smile.

"Um," He sat there for a while, looking at the floor. "Okay, I guess." His eyes had connected with mine, then, and my smile widened.

"Thanks." I said to him as I was handed the rubric for the project. My eyes had scanned the rubric as I scooted my desk nearer to Naruto's and put the small slip of paper between us.

"So… you're not mad?"

"Of course not, it was only a shirt." I reassured him. I knew what he meant; he expected me to hate him for ruining my shirt. In reality, I had hundreds of other shirts to replace it.

While reading the paper, I felt eyes on me, boring into my skull. I looked up, slowly, and saw that what I predicted had come true. The entire class, excluding Mrs. Yuhi, were turned around in their seats, staring at Naruto and I. Their faces were turned up, eyes wide. I felt like we were sitting up on a podium, and the class had nowhere to look but up at us. I glanced over at Naruto, who was looking down blushing.

"What?" I said loud enough for the class to hear. The unpopular people looked away, not wanting to challenge my authority over them. But, people like Hinata and Kiba held their ground, holding the eye contact. After a few seconds, I broke away, looking down at my desk. I remember blushing furiously, but refusing to give in. _I have to do this._

My bag started to vibrate at that thought. I reached down and pulled out my phone- which cost my parents five hundred dollars- and read the text from Hinata.

_What are you doing? Now I don't have a partner! _

I stared at the text, thinking of a response. _Call me tonight. _I sent to her. The eyes of the other students turned away after sending the text. Hinata probably told them that she would call me to get the 'scoop' tonight, like I said.

"I think we should make the model out of clay. It's soft and easy to mold into things. We can put the clay on some cardboard and make mountains and forests and the Great Lakes?" I offered Naruto. He thought for a moment before answering.

"Sure." He simply said.

"We could make it at my house. We have a really big kitchen that it can be made on." I figured that I could make the offer of the 'life makeover' at my house, where people wouldn't listen in and start gossiping.

"Okay. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I took a sheet of paper from my notebook and wrote down my address. I slid the paper onto his desk. "How about five?"

Naruto nodded and put the paper into his pocket.

* * *

During lunch, Hinata had showered me with questions. _What was I doing with Naruto? Why was I partnering up with a loser? What was I thinking? What would Sasuke think?_ Apparently, he thought nothing of it, since he calmly sat beside of me and held my hand under the table. Other people sent me questioning looks from across the table. I knew what I wanted to do- had to do- and I didn't want people looking down on me for it. Then, popularity was everything to me; as valuable as life. So, you can see why I didn't want to talk to anyone about it, least of all Hinata. She took things way out of proportion.

I should have known that taking on that project of mine would be like a plague epidemic that spreads like wildfire.

* * *

When Hinata called me that night, I told her the outline of my plan. But, before I did, I swore her into secrecy. That included Sasuke… and Naruto. I don't want Naruto to know that he is my community service. It would make him hate me. If Sasuke found out, he would be furious that I was spending time with an unpopular. I'm not sure what it is about the two groups being apart all of the time.

"Why can't I tell anyone?" Hinata complained.

"It's just better if you don't." I told her sternly.

Hinata scoffed. "Now I have to work with Kiba!" She whined.

"I'm sorry. But I have to do this! Do you want me to get held back from the tenth grade?" In our school, you have to do the community service or you stay in your grade. The principal is serious about it too; five people were held back last year.

"You know I don't, Sakura, but I just…"

"I know, you don't understand. But please, please, please keep it to yourself." I begged.

"Alright, but you'll owe me."

"Okay, but nothing too crazy. I'll see you in English tomorrow. 'Bye!" At that, I hung up the phone and threw it onto the foot of my bed. I released a heavy sigh. The next day would be the day that I could start changing a life, and begin to secure my entrance into the eleventh grade.


	2. The Project

**(I am SO sorry for the long wait!  
Until Next Time,  
Ev3ningStar)**

The Project:

_-Sakura's POV-_

The day Naruto was coming over for the project, I was so excited that I could barley sleep. My thoughts had raced over things that I could do and say that would convince Naruto to accept. He would have to put aside his shyness and just say a simple 'yes'. After that, everything would work out from there. But, since I barely knew Naruto, I would have to show him how I _am_ in the time that it takes to do the project. I would have a time span of two hours before I expected Naruto to go home, and when we were finishing up, I would ask him. I'd have to phrase it in a way that didn't seem rude, like "Hey, you seem like you could use some serious help! I'm taking on that job and you _have_ to accept!" I also couldn't be too subtle, but create a happy in-between that shows him that he needs me, and he's not being forced. It would have to be his choice.

The one thing that I _did_ worry about, though, was that my mom was still at home. She would probably bother Naruto while he was there. _How long have you known Sakura? Are you good friends? _And after he left, she would move on to me. _Why have you never spoken of Naruto? Are you breaking up with Sasuke? Are you dating Naruto? Are you cheating on Sasuke? Do you have two boyfriends? _All of these questions, though, would completely ignore the fact that Naruto was over to work on a project. Mom was like that with every boy that came over. To her, every guy that stepped foot in the house was my boyfriend. Understand why I like having the house by myself now?

Good thing my Dad wasn't there. He would have told Naruto 'how a girl is supposed to be treated'… like he did with Sasuke.

_-Naruto's POV-_

I was a walking ball of nerves the whole day leading up to working on that project. The fact that I would be inside of Sakura's house… with only her… freaked me out. I got nervous just talking with her the day before. Maybe I wouldn't feel this way if she wasn't the most popular girl in school. I just wasn't used to talking to people then, let alone girls. The thought made me cringe.

That morning, I vaguely remember smoothing down my hair, brushing my teeth, and sliding on some clothes. If you would've asked me what I put on, though, I couldn't have told you anything without looking down. I really should have put some thought into what I wore if I thought about Sakura's mom being there. Her mom would probably look down on me.

Before English- the only class I shared with Sakura- I couldn't concentrate. My stomach was clutched into a small, tight knot that I thought would never put to rest. The palms of my hands stayed sweaty and hot. _When I get to Sakura's house, is it going to be unbearably awkward?_ Dread clutched my mind with an iron fist.

I didn't know what was being taught; I only hoped that there wouldn't be a quiz on it the next day.

Finally, the bell rang, releasing me from Algebra II. I grabbed my book-bag and slung it over my shoulder, heading out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway. Whispers flowed into my ears from the people that I walked past, while some of them dared to point. I never did anything though. What could I have done about it? I just ducked my head, fixed my eyes on the floor, and kept going to English.

Almost to the door, I felt a big hand on my shoulder, and the next second, my other shoulder slammed into the wall. My knees weakened, and I slid down a few inches against the wall. Golden hair fell into my eyes, shielding what I could have seen of the one who pushed me toward the cement wall. With a quick swipe of my hand, I brushed the hair out of the way, showing me the last person I wanted to see; Sasuke. I felt my eyes get bigger as his fist came rushing to connect with my stomach. The breath immediately left my lungs, leaving me wheezing and gasping. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stand, but I couldn't. My legs collapsed and I was suddenly sitting on the floor, my legs curled to one side.

"What are you going to do about it, Uzumaki?" Sasuke sneered down at me.  
_Nothing_, I had thought. I just sat there until I could breathe again and Sasuke walked down the hallway, laughing.

When I knew the bell was about to ring, I grabbed my bag and, holding one hand over my stomach, stood. I started to slowly walk back to the classroom, feeling multiple pairs of eyes staring at the back of my head. _I wonder if Sakura knows about this happening every day. And if she does, why would she want to associate with me?_ My stomach throbbed and my head pounded. The stress was too much for me.

Mr. Hatake was giving a class-long lecture that day. Something about the responsibilities of an eleventh grader. I didn't pay attention, like usual, to his lectures, but made a point to forget that Sasuke was sitting a few rows away from me. If I was stronger, I would show him what it felt like to be pushed around. I could hear Tsunade now; "Don't sink to his level, Naruto." But, as I always told myself, if I _could_ his level, I would show everyone what he and his friends did everyday; in a way that stuck to people's hearts.

_-Sakura's POV-_

"So," Hinata said, drawing out the word and elbowing my ribs. "What are you and Naruto going to be doing tonight?"  
"Hinata!" I shrieked, looking over to Sasuke to make sure he hadn't heard her. I didn't want to think about what would happen to Naruto if Sasuke found out that I was planning on spending time with him.  
"I already told you," I started, lowering my voice to whisper, "We're going to work on Mrs. Yuhi's project, and then I'm going to ask him… you know."  
"Come on, there has to be something else?"  
"I'm with Sasuke." I told her. _Besides, _I thought, _Naruto isn't my type. _  
With the mention of Sasuke, I turned to my left, studying his face while he was talking to Kiba, who was sitting in front of him. He and Sasuke didn't talk much, but when they did, it was only for a while. Sasuke's thin lips were pulled back into a slight smile, and his eyes were lit up. I stared at his face without him noticing; he was still deep in conversation with Kiba. I don't remember how many minutes went by before my daydreaming ended with Sasuke grabbing my hand from under the table.

"Hey," He whispered, bringing his mouth close to my ear. "Kiba said that there's a party at his house Saturday night. Coming with me, Sakura?"

"Yes." I whispered to him.

"Good," He said, smiling and sitting up straight. "I'll pick you up at eight."

I lost myself in pop music on the way home. To show you how much has changed in one year: I hate pop music more than anything, now. My fingers drummed my steering wheel as I sang aloud to the song that was playing. The loud, high voices and low electronic beats filled my car, taking with it some of my driving abilities. I knew that I shouldn't listen to music so loud in my car, but remember: I was invincible.

My mom was sitting in the kitchen, as I walked through to get a bottle of water, reading a magazine. "Hey, sweetie. How was school today?" She asked, still concentrating on the pictures and articles of the newest fashions.  
"Fine. Oh, and I have someone coming over to work on a project, so I need the kitchen at five." So she wouldn't ask any questions, I hurriedly walked to the fridge and got the water, escaping the kitchen to go up into my bedroom.

My dark blue walls and four-poster bed welcomed me as I opened the door to my room. _One hour_, I had thought, counting down. There really was nothing to do until five. I just paced around my room for the hour, hoping my mom would leave us alone to work on the project. She would have to stop making a fuss for at least a little while for everything to go exactly as planned. Mom is still like that; making a fuss over everything.

I wondered what Naruto would say, the thought making me worry like I'd never worried before. I bit on a knuckle, while I had watched the clock, willing for it to tick faster.

_-Naruto's POV-_

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement. I was scared; so scared that I could have puked right there in my ratty car. My hands were shaking on the steering wheel, tiny sweat droplets ran down the inside of my wrist. Even the comfort of my punk-rock music didn't help calm my nerves. The drive to Sakura's house felt like it took a second to arrive in her driveway. The thing is, though, now that I look back on it, I don't know why I was so nervous.

Her house was the most intimidating home that I'd ever laid eyes on. At least four stories, with white pillars, it looked almost like the white house. If anything, the thought of being in the giant made my stomach twist into an even tighter knot. I took one last look at the freedom that was my ugly, paint-chipped car. With a deep breath, I turned and started a slow walk to the front door. My prolonged walk to the front door made me feel even more nervous. But, soon, the door was in front of my face. I remember standing in front there for two full minutes before ringing the doorbell. In a couple of seconds, I heard the lock slide into position and the door swung open. Sakura's mom stood in the doorframe, wearing a knee-length green dress that had a large pink flower on the bottom. Don't ask me why I remember this, because I don't know for myself.

"Oh, hello…"  
"Naruto... Uzumaki." I added my last name when she screwed her face up in confusion. "Sakura invited me over to work on a project."  
"Oh! She told me all about that, but she didn't say anything about a handsome young man." She laughed when she saw my blush. "Let me go tell her you're here. Come in and have a seat while you wait."

I followed her inside the intimidating home and let myself be led and shown to sit in a large leather chair. Sakura's mom walked up the curling, glossy wood steps to the second floor. Looking around, I thought that the craziest thing was the gigantic, sparkling chandelier that filled the entire room with a yellow glow. It towered overhead like the sun. It was probably the nerves that made me think that crazy thought, but I had barley time to think it before Sakura came to stand in front of me.

"You're here." She said to me.  
"I'm here." I had said back to her.

Sakura turned and walked towards a hallway. She looked behind her and motioned for me to follow her.

We ended up sitting at an island in the middle of a very large, modern kitchen filled with chrome appliances. Packs of clay and thick poster-boards were scattered in front of us.

"So," Sakura had said. "Let's get started."

_-Sakura's POV-_

I told Naruto to mold the clay into small trees and mountains while I cut the cardboard into the shape of the states. It turned out that he worked well with the tiny art. The trees had looked like they could really be alive and in the forest in my backyard.

And I couldn't stop smiling.

Naruto didn't notice, but instead he focused on the task at hand. His eyes were narrowed and his back was arched over. While cutting, I found myself looking over at him every few seconds, just looking. Before I realized it, I was finished with the shape and Naruto had started covering it with a small layer of green and brown clay. I helped stick on the small trees and started on the mountains that would border the plains in the center of the poster-board.

Without me noticing, five o'clock slipped into six and my phone was ringing. Naruto and I jumped at the peppy ringing; we hadn't been talking or listening to a TV or radio. We were content with the quiet haven that my kitchen provided.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read the caller ID.  
"It's Sasuke." I told no one in particular. Naruto nodded and kept sculpting on the board. I unlocked my phone, getting ready my "lovey-dovey" voice.  
"Hey, Sasu," I had said.  
"Sakura, what's up?" His deep voice met my ear.  
"I'm doing that science project." I answered in an annoyed voice.  
"With Hinata?" He said in an amused voice.  
"Actually… no,"  
"Really?"  
"Really. She wanted to work with Kiba." It was a lie, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.  
"Then who are you working with?"  
"Naruto."  
"You're working with that fag?"He sounded furious.  
"A little." My words were followed by the telltale beeping of someone hanging up on you.

I sat my phone down and looked at Naruto. He was still absorbed with the sculpting, oblivious to my conversation.

"I'll understand if you want to work with Hinata now. I'm used to working by myself."  
"I want to work with you." I said, simply.

I looked away, but not before I saw the surprised look on his face.


	3. Asking the Question

**(Wow. That took me a lot longer than I expected! Sorry you guys. :/  
This chapter is where the good stuff begins. :D Enjoy. Review.  
Until Next Time, **

**Ev3ningStar)**

Asking the Question:

_-Sakura's POV-_

Finally, the project was finished at seven. All of the clay models were in place, looking pretty against the crafted trees. Naruto ended up being surprisingly artsy and clever for someone who no one wanted to be around. My share of the work- the mountains and the outline- showed what little talent in art that I have. I used to push everyone around, never getting the hang of being creative.

We sat in the kitchen, admiring the final product. Naruto smiled a small, half-smile and gazing at the almost real- looking project. I tried to be happy at the fact that we finished a few days before it was due, but the call with Sasuke kept playing through my head. Was he really mad at me, or was he just acting? What would happen to Naruto at school? Most importantly, the time to ask Naruto _the question_ had almost come. My future, and his, depended on his answer. I'm sure that my eyes were glassy from the worry.

I was lost in my own little world when my mom broke the invisible barriers with the words, "Sakura, are you having Naruto over for dinner," came from upstairs. I came back to the real world and answered with a loud "yes" before Naruto could say anything different.

When I looked over at him, his face was lit up with surprise… and also suspicion. I never thought anything of it; I just walked over to the house phone on the counter near the fridge. I found the number for a pizza place across town.

"You like pizza, right?"  
"Yes, but I really should get going." Naruto said. He sounded a little nervous.  
"It's fine, seriously. I was going to order some pizza for myself anyway." I tried to be as reassuring as possible. This moment was crucial for him being comfortable with me. If he wasn't, it would all go downhill from there.  
"Sasuke will be angry at you," As soon as he said that, a blush spread across my face.  
"Sasuke has nothing to do with you wanting to stay for dinner," I was annoyed at Naruto for making me feel guilty, when all I wanted to do was be a good person.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the restaurant. After giving the order for the pizza and the house address, I hung up the phone. Naruto was texting someone, probably his mom, when none other than_ my_ mom came down the stairs.

"So, what's for dinner?" She asked us.  
"I ordered a pizza. Pepperoni," I answered.  
"Sounds good. There's enough for me, right?" She said with a laugh.  
"As long as you stay upstairs, there's more than enough." I looked at her seriously, trying to tell her that I was serious.  
"Of course," She waved a hand at me, signaling that she was finished with me. "Now, Naruto…"

* * *

_-Naruto's POV-_

The final product… well… it was probably the most artistic thing that I'd ever done. It turned out that I was pretty skilled at clay models. Good thing too; I felt like I was going to throw up. Just being in Sakura's house made me uncomfortable. And right when I was getting used to her looking at me every thirty seconds, her mom came downstairs and starts asking me random questions about myself.

"So, Naruto, tell me about yourself," She said. "What are your interests?"

Sakura sat on a barstool across from me. Her head resting on her fist, waiting patiently for every answer I had to offer. Sitting in the most popular girl's house, having her stare at me, and her mom questioning me, was definitely getting to me. For the millionth time that day, I wiped my moist hands on my jeans. I looked up at Mrs. Haruno, and thought of an answer.

"I skateboard… take a photography class… sometimes write."  
"That sounds interesting. You don't happen to have any of your works with you, do you? I'd love to read it."  
"I'm sorry, I don't." My eyes flickered to my book-bag. It's not like I was going to show a stranger my personal book, although I did have it with me.  
"That's too bad. You know, I'm in a book club and I'm always looking for a good read." Mrs. Haruno smiled, looking over to Sakura. "If only this one had the same interests."  
Sakura rolled her eyes at her mother. "I have better things to do. And how do you even know if you'll like Naruto's writing?"  
The attention was on me again. "What _do_ you write, Naruto?" Mrs. Haruno asked.  
I hesitated, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "Mostly realistic fiction and sometimes science fiction,"  
"Oh, so you like fiction? I've always preferred nonfiction. Are you looking for a writing career?"  
"I just write to fill my free time,"  
"That's too bad. I know a wonderful writing program in the city. A friend of mine sent her daughter there, but she dropped out after a year." She paused, looking me in the eyes. "Where do you want to go to college?"  
"I, um, haven't thought that far ahead…"  
"Do you at least know what you want to major in?" She looked at me sternly.  
"…No…"

"Don't you at least have a small plan for the future?"  
"No,"  
"Well, what are you thinking? That everything will come to you and you'll never have to work for anything? Do you-"  
"Mom! He just hasn't, okay? Leave him alone," Sakura stood up and grabbed the inside of my elbow, pulling me up from the stool.  
"Sakura, what did I say?" Mrs. Haruno called to Sakura. We were already in the living room, walking fast towards the winding stairs in a corner.

My head was reeling. I was so close to Sakura, I could see the exact color of her eyes. Not once did she glance my way during the walk up to the second floor. She just kept walking, pulling my arm, taking me away from the game of twenty questions that was ending up a lecture. I was beginning to breathe normally again until I realized where we must be going.

* * *

_-Sakura's POV-_

Sometimes, my mom really pisses me off.

There I was, sitting and listening to my mom and Naruto having a pleasant conversation, when she turned it into a life lesson. It sounds very cliché, but I wish that I had my own house, or at least an apartment.

So, I dragged Naruto to the only place that I could call my own; my room. Sasuke was the only other boy that had ever been in there, so it wasn't awkward. But what was awkward was the look on Naruto's face. He was the picture of pure anxiety. What he thought was going to happen, I don't know, but it had him in knots.

When I got to my bedroom door- four doors down on the right- I released Naruto's now- hot arm and pushed my way into my room. Glancing over my shoulder, I waved a hand at Naruto, inviting him in. He took a few tentative steps on the plush carpet and stopped. I walked the rest of the way to my bed, and sat down, grabbing my TV remote. I patted the bed beside where I was sitting. Naruto hesitated, but slowly walked to my bed and sat a few feet away from me.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.  
"It-" He cleared his throat loudly. "It doesn't matter."

I turned on the TV, which happened to be on MTV- my favorite channel back in my popular days. We sat there for a while, watching a show that was packed full of mindless drama. The strongest memories from those moments were, _it's so_ _AWKWARD! Come on, work up some courage! When is the pizza going to get here?!_

Naruto cleared his throat again. "What time is it?"  
"Six forty… the pizza should really be here by now."

Again, the awkwardness was back. Luckily, my phone started buzzing. "Hey, Hinata." I said as I clicked the 'answer' button. A short squeal greeted me.  
"So," She drew out the word longer than necessary. "What are you and Naruto up to?" I could just imagine her wiggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.  
I then heard the greatest sound I heard all day; the doorbell. "The pizza's here, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I said before hanging up and throwing my phone on the bed.

"Wait here," I told Naruto, and walked out the door.

* * *

_-Naruto's POV- _

I was in Sakura's bedroom. Sitting on her bed. Who would ever guess that I would even have been ten miles near her house? I mean, come on! Me, the most unpopular at the high school, here, in the most popular's house. I must have been setting a record or something. To top it off, she had a room that wouldn't have even been in a magazine. Everything was the best of the best. A giant stereo system, a four-poster bed with a red- velvet comforter with intricate black flower designs, a three foot wide chandelier hanging from the center of her ceiling all decorating this girl's room. How did I even get there? By spilling soda on her white shirt.

_Something was up._

Sakura came back up to her room a few minutes later with two plates piled high with pizza and two Styrofoam cups. She looked like a stressed-out waitress, carrying more than she could handle. I stood to help her with the food, grabbing my plate and cup.

"Thanks," She said.  
"No problem. What's in the cups?"  
"The best chocolate milkshake you'll ever drink," She took a long sip of the shake. "Try it,"  
I took a sip from mine. "It is pretty good,"

And it was. I still haven't found a better chocolate milkshake than the one from that night. The pizza was okay- greasy- but that didn't stop me from wolfing it down. As long as we were eating, the awkwardness floated away. But, as you all know, food doesn't last forever.

* * *

_-Sakura's POV-_

The pizza was eaten, the milkshakes were drained dry, and MTV was on a commercial break. I _had_ to do it then.

"We need to talk," I said the words, knowing that they usually meant trouble.  
Naruto turned his head, looking clearly worried.  
"It's about school…"  
He still just stared at me.  
"And about what happened yesterday,"  
"Look, that was an accident," He sounded nervous.  
"I know, Naruto, we've been over this. I'm not mad about the shirt." I took a deep breath. "This is serious. You're being bullied, and I want to help you,"  
Naruto stood up abruptly. "Sakura, you shouldn't… I have to go," He turned towards the door.  
I jumped up and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back on my bed. I stood above him with my arms crossed.  
"No, Naruto. I'm serious. I'm going to help you get through this. Just trust me, and I'll get you through this,"  
"You don't understand, Sakura…"  
"Yes, I do."  
"What are you even planning to do to me?"  
"Well, to start off, I wanted to invite you to this Saturday's party at Kiba's house."  
"I don't think so…" Naruto looked towards the door again.  
"Trust me, I have this all planned out. And I'll be riding with you."  
"You will?"  
I nodded. "I was thinking that I could come over to your house before the party and help you pick out your clothes, maybe put some gel in that hair," I laughed, trying to get Naruto to just listen to me, and accept.  
"Um…"  
"Just say 'yes'," I begged.  
"… Okay…"  
I pulled Naruto in a hug, holding him there for a couple of seconds while I tried to control my huge smile. His arms hung loosely at his sides like he was unsure of what to do. "Thank you! You won't regret it," I said as I let him go.  
"I… uh… kind of need to get home soon,"

I stood and led Naruto out of my room and to the front door. As I opened it and he walked out, I called, "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah…" Naruto said quietly.

* * *

_-Naruto's POV-_

I had no idea what I was agreeing to. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her that the one that was hurting me the most was her boyfriend.

* * *

**(Anyways, I was thinking that I might need a beta. I don't want to look through the entire beta reader place, where there are literally thousands of people. Instead, I want someone who has read this fanfiction (you are here now XD) and know my characters. If you think you want to, send me a PM. If I decide that I want you to be my beta, I'll probably ask your opinion on plot decisions and basically tell me if my chapters are crap or not. XD And if I have a beta, I'll definitely update more often with someone nagging me to. ^-^  
Don't forget to review! It's great to have feedback!) **


End file.
